


You Can Always Count On Me

by newdayinGotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdayinGotham/pseuds/newdayinGotham
Summary: My short version of what happens when Edward and Oswald reunites in Oswald's city hall in season 5 and Ed asks Oswald if he named his dog after him that will lead to how they end up working together later in the season.





	You Can Always Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathersandriddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/gifts).



"Oswald! We have a lot of important things to discuss about. But first. Did you name your dog after me?" Ed cleared his throat and furrowed his brows at Oswald. 

Oswald looked back at the man before him shocked. Hugo Strange had really done it once again. He's brought the Riddler back to life. Ed may have hair too long to the point it's not flattering anymore, but standing in front of him is HIS Ed. The man with the wits and strengths of the Riddler and the mind and heart of Edward Nygma combined. That's the man Oswald felt Edward wanted to be when he came to him for his help those years ago. At least he hopes so. He hopes HIS Edward Nygma is still in there. Not even because it's the one he's taught and made, but he's the one his heart has loved. 

Edward stared at Oswald, his expression changed to confusion as Oswald's expression hadn't changed for the past two minutes. Oswald blinked again, realizing the tall man still had a gun pointed right at him. 

“I didn't name the dog that, the adoption center did.” Oswald tried to casually brush the topic off. 

“Oh sure, so you just so happen to go for that dog and the place just so happened to call the dog the same name as mine?”

“Your name isn't exactly uncommon, Ed” Oswald raised an eyebrow. 

Ed gasped in disbelief at how nonchalantly Oswald is acting now. He looked back at the bull dog who's looking back at him and slobbering over the silk bed he's laying on. He also found it funny yet fascinating that Oswald would adopt an animal yet spoil it to bits and pieces. 

“Why are you here, Edward? If you're looking for the hairdressers, I would gladly let my team do it for you for free in return for you leaving. I don't have time for us to play these games we have been playing anymore.” Oswald sighed as he went to sit back down at his chair. The leg brace he has on helps him walk without a cane, but he still gets sore standing up for too long every once in a while. 

“I- You think my revenge towards you was meant to be a game? Like you're just anybody I could ask a riddle on and torture?” Ed retorted. 

“Do you even remember why you wanted revenge on me in the first place?”

“I-” Ed held a finger up eagerly but no words came out. He has actually forgotten why he was so angry at him in the first place. He knows he felt betrayed but he must admit, he doesn't know exactly why anymore either. 

“Cause I figured you might have lost your way on the reason why, but I haven't. And before today, I thought you were dead, so I suppose old friend, that if there is any time to say this before we part ways again, I might as well end this now and say, I'm sorry. For killing Isabella and betraying you.” Oswald smiled, trying to stop the tears that were forming from falling. He immediately got up from his chair and went to get the door for Ed to leave. 

Ed; stunned, stared at Oswald in silence the whole time and watched as he's gesturing for him to leave. 

“... Isa...bella… you said you thought I was dead?” 

Oswald dabbed at the corner of his left eye, pretending something was poking it to prevent another tear from rolling down his cheeks. 

“Lee stabbed you-”

“-and then I stabbed Lee because she betrayed me for Jim because she was always in love with Jim.” Ed continued the sentence as he's coming to another realization. “and you warned me about it because-”

“- Trust is so very hard to find in Gotham, and you were the only one I could trust.” Oswald quickly recounted the last time he told Ed that the last time they were at the docks. That felt like a very satisfying end to where they've come, but it turns out, that wasn't the end at all. 

“Am I still the only one you could trust?” Ed stepped closer to Oswald and looked him in his eyes. Oswald looked back up at Ed's warm and welcoming chocolate brown eyes. There's a nice glare reflecting off of them that reminds Oswald of the ones he's seen back when they met at the GCPD. 

“Ed-” Oswald started still focused and fixated on the taller man looking down at him with a look he can't decipher. 

“I can bring tears to your eyes or resurrect the dead. I form in an instant and last a lifetime. What am I?” Ed asked as he moved a tad more closer, without a change in his expression. 

“A memory,” Oswald said confidently, still feeling the man's breath on his skin after he asked that riddle he's far too familiar with. 

“My past lives with Kristen Kringle, Isabella, and Lee Tompkins will be just that. A memory.”

“You remember?” Oswald said, breath shaking. 

“Everything. And I have you to thank for that. You were never destroying my chances at happiness at all, Oswald. You were pointing out one that wouldn't be there with a copy of Kristen Kringle. And I never brought you back that bottle of wine.” Ed smiled and started taking both of Oswald's hands then let them go. 

“I'm sorry.” Ed looked at Oswald cautiously and moved the piece of hair that fell in front of his face out of the way. 

“I don't mind,” Oswald replied shyly and put his hands out for Ed to hold again. Ed looked down at Oswald hands and held them in his. As soon as he did that, they both leaned in and went for a kiss. Ed once again released his hands to bring him closer and hold Oswald's back. Everything felt right with Oswald in his arms and his lips kissing Oswald’s like the way he wanted to back when Oswald saved from him Butch.

He didn't even know how long that went for, but they both let go and smiled and looking patiently at each other's eyes again. 

“I hope you know, I continue to be in awe of you, ” Oswald said. 

“Good cause, I hope you know, Oswald, that I love you and I will follow you until your death.” Ed replied bringing him closer for another kiss and then a hug. 

“You can always count on me for that.”


End file.
